Funds are being sought for the purchase of an automated DNA sequencer plus associated small equipment and software necessary to prepare and analyze DNA sequences. The instrument will be placed in a centrally- located Biotechnology facility and will be available to a community of investigators whose research applications include (but are not limited to) molecular evolution and phylogenetics, identification and characterization of new genes, and the study of mutant genes relative to phenotypic expression. Currently, the major and minor users included in this proposal employ manual radioisotopic methods to generate DNA sequence data. In addition to the health risks and exorbitant costs of waste disposal associated with radioactive material, manual sequencing methods are a severe hindrance to the research productivity of each of the investigators. Automated sequencing, however, annuls the health risks, lowers the overall cost of DNA sequencing and increases throughput by an overwhelming percent over manual methods. The proposed automated DNA sequencing machine will be housed in a multiple-user Biotechnology facility in order to facilitate the consistent maintenance, usage, and financing of the equipment. Minor users will be charged a fee for each sequenced template that is appropriate to recover the costs of technician time, consumable materials, and instrument maintenance. The four major users (i.e., the P.I.'s), in collaboration with the Director of the Biotechnology facility, will form a steering committee to determine the fee for service and scheduling of the machine and will have the option of using the machine on the same fee-for service basis as well as being allowed to individually generate sequencing templates and operate the machine. The offices of the Vice President for Research and Associate Dean for Research at the Medical School at Northwestern have an ongoing commitment to the Biotechnology facility with regard to institutional space, facility director and technician salary, and continued maintenance of the proposed equipment.